The Lands of the Vampire
The Lands of the Vampire are the barony of the Krory family and is located in Romania. They hold in the village, the castle of the Krorys as well as the lands nearby. It is known for the legend of the vampire. This is the scene of the The Vampire of the Old Castle arc. Landmarks and Architecture The location is an area of Land located in Romania. It is completely isolated from the outside world except for the train station. The forest surrounds the lands making it nearly unreachable save from the train. First there is the village where most inhabitants live. The Mayor of the village is George. The village is mostly composed of brick houses. The train station has a single lane and the train passes rarely. Between the village and the castle is a huge and thick forest in which it is not advised to wander alone. At the edge of the wood, we find a huge scary human-faced gate that lead to the Krory's estate. The Castle The Castle is located at the edge of a plateau just before the void. On the way to the castle, we can find eery marble statues and several graves. The Castle itself has several towers with aisles and windows .Inside the castle, we first find a vast room with a checkerboard floor. There are candlesticks and paintings on the wall as well as vast stairs. Visitors must mind the carnivorous plants . In the backyard there is a cemetery. Some notable rooms are the library with many many books and the room with the huge painting of Arystar Krory I. History Arystar Krory I was presumably born in the barony . He grew up and began to travel a lot all around the world, he brought back many many pieces in his collection to the castle which explains all the weird statues, paintings and workds of art in the residence. The ancient carnivorous plants in particular were eager to attack the few visitors which lead to the legend of the Vampire of the old Castle. At some point he had a son Arystar Krory II (fate unknown) who himself had a son Arystar Krory III. He forbid his grandson to leave the castle, and Arystar Krory III followed his order. One day, the legend of the vampire having reached the ears of the Black Order, they displatched finders to investigate however though they manage to conclude that no innocence was involved, all the finders were eaten by the carnivorous plants. One day Arystar Krory I died and Cross Marian a friend of his came to entrust the grandson with a plant which made him loose his teeth and transformed him in a parasitic-type Accomodator. He also met George and told him than an exorcist would come to save them if the situation worsened. Later the Earl sent Akuma Eliade with some level 1 akumas to investigate about the vampire and his link with Cross. When she arrived she was immediately attacked and almost killed by Krory. He took her in his castle and they eventually became lovers. However nutrished by the innocence, the pseudo-vampire started to attack the level 1 akumas of Eliade who were hidden in the village. Believing that he was attacking innocent villagers, the villagers started to fear the vampire even more. They eventually caught Allen Walker and Lavi who were passing by to help them to get rid of the vampire. Both exorcists eventually solved the problems and Arystar Krory III left the land to join their organization. He exploded the castle before leaving. Known Inhabitants * Numerous unnamed villagers (at least 18 men) * George * Frantz (deceased) * Arystar Krory I (deceased) * Arystar Krory II (deceased) * Arystar Krory III (moved away) * Eliade (deceased) Navigation Category:Places